


when I would dissolve that boundary

by shipwrecks



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sharing a Body, Tentacle Sex, soft gayliens, venom gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: Venom had so much to learn, and there was so much they wanted to know. And Eddie liked showing them. It's possible that Venom had realized Eddie was very inclined to give them what they wanted if they framed it like a new, human experience to do together and was therefore currently baiting him—but Eddie, like a proper good host, rose and bit.





	when I would dissolve that boundary

**Author's Note:**

> when ur like...Oh this didn't awaken anything in me, i just wrote one (1) fic. i guess 2 makes it a real Thing now huh. this is VERY thinly-veiled pwp under the guise of eddie gets venom drunk and they both get horny. but like...they'd do that right????

Eros is an issue of boundaries. He exists because certain boundaries do. In the interval between reach and grasp, between glance and counterglance, between 'I love you' and 'I love you too,' the absent presence of desire comes alive. But the boundaries of time and glance and I love you are only aftershocks of the main, inevitable boundary that creates Eros: the boundary of flesh and self between you and me. And it is only, suddenly, at the moment _when I would dissolve that boundary_ , ~~I realize I never can.~~

– anne carson, _eros the bittersweet_ (emphasis mine)

 

 

**Been looking through your memories, Eddie.**

Eddie jolts up, having nodded off on the couch while trying to catch up on some news after a particularly grueling night of medium-level cannibalism. He's perfectly healthy, physically—V would never let anything happen to them—but Venom's healing didn't extend to the human psyche. Eddie was going to have to work through their new appetites the old-fashioned way. At this point, that meant ignoring the confusing intrigue he often felt alongside the horror in favor of exhaustion.

"Some people whisper when they're trying to gently wake someone else up."

**Not trying to wake you up gently. Not people.**

_Touché_.

"Well then what _were_ you trying to do?"

**Saw memories of you. Having fun. Feel good.**

"I do that occasionally."

**Always drinking substances, in these memories. Said you are drunk.**

Eddie laughs, "Yeah, I was drinking alcohol. Got drunk. Humans do that for fun, to feel better, for lots of reasons."

**Can we get drunk, Eddie?**

"I...don't know, actually. You're the resident alien bio expert."

**Oh, we can. But I thought it would be nice to ask if you wanted to before we did.**

"Yeah, that would be nice, buddy."

Venom ripples through Eddie in appreciation of the nickname—they like _love_ or _darling_ better (they're certainly closer to Eddie than any of his other _buddies_ ) but he uses those after "they are intimate" as Eddie says. Venom has told him many times that they are always intimate, that they're always inside him—which makes Eddie chuckle but also shiver in just a way that Venom likes to feel secondhand. Humans are very strange about the jokes about their genitals. Not always funny, not _only_ funny.

**Can we, Eddie?**

"Well yeah, of course we ca—"

Eddie feels his legs spring him up off the couch— **Let's go!** — _Whoa–hold on there, I didn't mean right this sec—_

**When, Eddie? I am curious. Feeling our memories is different than experiencing it.**

Eddie softens at that—Venom had so much to learn, and there was so much they wanted to know. And Eddie liked showing them. It's possible that Venom had realized Eddie was very inclined to give them what they wanted if they framed it like a new, human experience to do together and was therefore currently baiting him—but Eddie, like a proper good host, rose and bit.

"Okay, okay—we could go get some liquor, get you lit—"

**ON FIRE, EDDIE?**

"Oh no," Eddie laughs, still very amused when Venom doesn't understand an idiom, "it's just an expression. Get you drunk, s'what I meant."

 **Okay then** , Venom rumbles approvingly at the prospect of not being on fire. **We will...get lit** , they try out. Human expressions were very weird.

 

 

**Humans are...stupid. Mostly. But despite your best efforts, sometimes you are correct.**

Eddie's comfortable—although occasionally, he'll get a phantom feeling of confusion at what's going on with his body right now. Venom flowing through him _everywhere_ , marveled at the novel notion of being drunk. It takes a lot more for them to actually get drunk now, but Venom brings superhuman strength and teeth that can rip through flesh to the table, so Eddie figures he better pony up for a handle of bourbon.

_Yeah?_

**Yes. We currently feel very warm. Like a lightbulb, Eddie.**

Eddie chuckles— ** _We're lit! The expression!_** And they are, kind of anyway—enough for Venom to be interested and Eddie to finally relax a little.

**What do we do now?**

"Well, we could have gone out. You know, to a place called a bar. Where you can drink and meet other people. You've seen."

It's very strange to feel another rummaging through your memories at the same time as you—in the same general area of your mind, rustling up different moments that are just similar.

"But you'd be so concerned with everybody else. Like to keep you to ourselves," which is saccharine, but Eddie's now had enough whiskey for a small family that seems to be getting Venom drunk until they don't feel like it—in which case, it runs right back into Eddie alone. He swears V's laughing at him a little bit—a chortle that rolls through them—vibrates them from the inside out so very inhuman.

**Yes, we like that as well, Eddie.**

Venom flattens through him and curls against Eddie—spoons him from under the skin. Eddie'd never been so aware of all his organs—the way Venom wraps around them all, tactile and strange, an alien way of saying _i love you. love us._ Tendrils spring from Eddie's wrist to form something like a hand, places itself inside that of Eddie—a human equivalent, that they'd learned recently. In a weird flash, an entire little conversation happens in Eddie's head—images burst back and forth, rudimentary but no less uncommunicative. Eddie's body temperature rises slightly—Venom thrums at the core of them. Eddie's disoriented when Venom pulls some of the whiskey from his bloodstream—sobers him up only for another warm feeling low in his gut to take over.

**I like bonding with you, Eddie. We are horny.**

_Ha...yeah, we seem to be._

They are, definitely—without much assistance beyond the wordless trading of their gutter-thoughts and a broken heater that won't turn below 80—god, they hope to be out of here before next summer—they've started getting hard, leaking a bit of precome. They're a _we_ , and Venom swirls and rumbles through Eddie's whole body. Symbiotes weren't particularly known for their prioritizing of keeping a host alive—after all, so many more to choose from—but V was fascinated by all the things this weird body did—and never more so than when Eddie's heartbeat sped up and they felt a tingle—deep _and_ sharp, so odd—so alien. Why would you dump a perfectly good house—especially when you can become one with the house and the house can feel such violent, carnal pleasure.

 

 

Eddie's leaning over the arm of his shitty, threadbare couch—taking it deep in his ass by his alien other who's somewhere between a fanged monster and a writhing pile of oily tentacles. Venom's tongue—he can feel it on his back, dipping low to join the alien cock in his asshole— _fuck_ — _it's getting longer_. Licks into him. Big claws hold him down at his shoulder and hip—sharp points puncturing, he can smell just the faintest hint of blood. _Heightened Senses_. From V. They both groan—guttural, primal. Tendrils that have tied him down pulsate and shiver, can bite and lick and suck _anywhere_ on Eddie's body—and when every touch shoots to Eddie's cock, they feel it deeper. Exponential. Passed back and forth to grow and pull them apart.

Venom adjusts their cock to make room for more of their tongue— _loves_ to give this to Eddie— _it's intimate, V_ , Eddie had said, _people don't just let everyone do this—some people don't let anyone—I mean, some people don't like it but others are afraid just to ask,_ he'd trailed off, nervous and flushed and pink—heart rate spiking, a bead of sweat gathering behind his ear— _Oh_ , it had all been so intriguing, its ritual and secrecy and the way Eddie eventually _begged_ for it—Venom feels Eddie's need and arousal, feels some of their own—when Eddie says they're so close, couldn't get _any_ closer to each other.

The feeling of being _inside_ Eddie—in this new way—was hot and tight—the _Squish_ so alien human. Venom can be deep inside Eddie—so deep one begins before the other ends—but this is a closeness that's—different. Physical sensations are layered with knowing what this means—Eddie whisper-chanting _moremoreMore—Fasterharder—harder—ThereYes_ even though he doesn't have to say anything. They're a _we_ , not quite two people—but they aren't only one either—they can surprise and delight their Eddie, tongue and lick into him, feel him clench around them when they do something particularly good. They can see what Eddie wants and give it—Eddie wants _Venom_ —teeth and claws and tongue, nothing like a human, wants them _because_ they're nothing like a human. They could snap Eddie's delicate neck—crunch their jaws into soft skin—would be so easy with Eddie like this, open and wanting and unguarded—but their Eddie _trusts_ them. _Trust_ —so very human in its nonsensical hope and weak absurdity—and Venom feels breathless—an errant part of them grips Eddie's throat, leaves him breathless—because Eddie feels this for them.

( _Does it feel weird every time, V—bonding with someone?_

It's late, they're about to drift off—but it's an errant thought Eddie has, and he's started getting used to just thinking them whenever—Venom's up, they'll answer.

**What do you mean?**

_You know, like—we can feel each other's feelings. This whole symbiotic thing's new to me—does it feel new to you?_

There's a pause that's loaded with melancholy—Eddie can feel Venom packing themself up small, as if trying to curl around something they want to hide—but they can't—not pictures exactly, not really memories—perhaps only a _feeling_ , pulsing through their bond—that says **_They're_** new—was taught to use and control the host, not to bond, not to crave **_We_** —had never been able to find it before. _Oh_. Eddie realizes, immediate and visceral. _Lonely_.)

**You like us, Eddie, that we are different. _Alien._**

Eddie moans, dirty and authentic— _oh he's so human, the way his chest rises and falls—the way he's crying out, unbridled and vulnerable_ —he's nothing like them. They were supposed to move through hosts without care out of pure necessity—destroy and eat everything in their path—were capable of unimaginable base violence, could crush bone and tear flesh, but—instead it's natural for Venom to tread so carefully, trail just enough _monster_ to excite them, _loves_ Eddie and their bond—coiling and spreading between them—so earnestly now only one. Eddie's panting as Venom fucks him—messy, thrilling to think about _being_ Venom, being pounded into by Venom. It's suddenly so present yet deeply foreign for V—the echo of an understanding of why humans do this, the need that feels like hunger—an abrupt twin thought of **_sharing strange intimacy with an alien_**.

When Venom thrusts in him rough—stretches, hits his prostate—a claw wrapped around and stroking his cock, truly monstrous it's got Eddie moaning in these dipping filthy pitches—the other scratching hot and searing into his ass cheek—Eddie comes with a strangled noise that hits Venom deep and low. The whole scene looks like a horror movie completely off the rails—roiling and undulating tendrils breaking from Eddie's skin—form a slick liquid beast fucking back into Eddie—a debauched tongue deep in his asshole—and Eddie _wanton_ for every single otherworldly thing. Venom feels pressure building in them—they can't— _not really_ —but they absorb Eddie's come and on a violent thrust, they push it back into him—like they're coming inside him, because Eddie said _wish you could come in me_ once, and they want what Eddie wants—to _give_ Eddie what he wants.

"Jesus, V," he's barely able to say as Venom pulls out of him—tendrils and tongue—licking his come along the way.

**Salty, Eddie. Tastes good with the flavor of _you_.**

Eddie shivers, when they say things like that so nonplussed. Venom's face disappears and the inky black becomes makeshift pajamas—Eddie dead tired, fucked out and still a little drunk.

**Sleep here now.**

"Nuhuh.." he mumbles, "Should go to bed. Carry me in."

**That is not all we are good for, Eddie.**

"S'not?" he sleepily teases.

**_No!_ And for that, we will not carry you.**

_Fine_ —Eddie can't even be bothered to speak anymore. _See you in the morning_ —as he crawls over the couch arm to lie down.

 **Goodnight Eddie** —as quiet as Venom can be in his mind—stretches and wraps around Eddie like a blanket. _'Night, love_ —shrinks into the black cocoon, twists almost feline into his other—who could practically glow, so fond. A stray vine unfurls down the living room to turn off the light.


End file.
